Before Dawn
by Hidden-Pen
Summary: Micaiah, alone and tired, always trying to get Sothe's attention, however it seems like he would rather focus on other things than her. Will Micaiah find someone for her? One-Shot


**Before Dawn**

**By Hidden-Pen (FF Version)  
**

Micaiah had just finished putting her things away in her tent in the camp. It had been only 2 days since they joined the liberation army, and she barely had time to rest. To her good fortune though she had the next 2 days off to rest. Sothe sort of persuaded the prince and his rather shady adviser she needed some rest, however his persuasion knowing him probably wasn't the most "polite", method.

She didn't like resting because she didn't want the soldiers to see her getting tired, it only discouraged them. Still though, she wouldn't mind having some company, preferably Sothe.

She heard a rustling at the tent entrance, she thought for sure it was Sothe coming to check up on her. Her heart raced to the front of her chest and back.

Micaiah composed herself as she got ready to greet Sothe.

"Hello So-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized it wasn't Sothe in the doorway.

Instead of Sothe's face close to her own it was the face of a young girl. Her short dark brown hair was kept neat and tidy, and it went well with her eyes. She had a light robe on that fit her perfectly.

"Oh, hello Laura." Micaiah said with a sigh and walking back in the tent.

"You sound disappointed." Laura said with a smile.

"I do?" Micaiah asked politely.

"Must be because you were expecting Sothe." Laura replied.

"What!? Of course not! Why would I expect him!?" Micaiah retorted nervously, sweat ran down the back of her neck.

"You really like Sothe don't you?" Laura asked.

Micaiah sighed and sat down in the chair that was provided to her from the liberation army. She yawned and watched as Laura let herself in.

"It's just, we've been together since we were little, and I'm not used to him protecting anyone but me. I know it's selfish because the army needs Sothe just as much as I do, if not more. They need his skills out there, and although I detest fighting, it's the only way we're going to free our country." Micaiah rambled.

"I see, you really care about him don't you?" Laura said sitting down in the other chair adjacent to Micaiah.

"More than you'll ever know, he's like family to me, I don't know what I'd do without him…" Micaiah admitted shamefully.

"And you hold back on these feelings because you don't want the others to see your weakness?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I don't want them to think I can't fight on my own, even though it's true, they've built up so much momentum, we can't just let them lose all of that. Not to mention their will to fight comes from my, and the prince's determination. I can't say I know the prince to well, but I can tell he has the country's best interests are heart, and he'll make a fine leader, we just have to get through this reclaiming of our country is all." Micaiah spoke.

"Sounds to me like you're afraid of being lonely." Laura said gazing at her.

"I guess so, I was never lonely with Sothe around all the time, but now he just seems so busy, that and flaunting over Ike…" Micaiah said.

"You don't like Ike to much huh?" Asked Laura.

Micaiah was surprised that Laura seemed so interested in this conversation.

"Well, it's not that I don't like him, it's just Sothe thinks to highly of him. I wish he'd pay as much attention to me as he would Ike…" Micaiah said.

"Sounds like you need a little rest. I'd be more than honored to keep you company while until you fall asleep." Laura said politely.

Micaiah thought of it for a moment and realized that sounded like a pleasant idea, this way she didn't have to lay there alone worrying.

"Thank you, very much Laura." Micaiah said.

"It's no trouble at all Micaiah, after all I owe you my life for saving my friends, and freeing our country." Laura smiled.

"Don't give me to much credit, after all Sothe and the others helped me save them, and I haven't freed our country yet." Micaiah spoke while laying down on her bed.

Laura approached and pulled the sheets over her softly and smiled.

"You're so modest Micaiah, and our country is only a few inches away from being free because of you." Laura boasted.

"You're to kind Laura, could you do me a favor though?" Asked Micaiah biting her lip.

"You want me to fetch Sothe?" She asked.

"Would you be so kind?" Replied Micaiah with a blush on her face.

"As you wish." She responded.

Soon after Laura left to bring Sothe to the silver haired maiden Micaiah's eyes felt heavy. All that exhaustion was finally getting to her. Before she knew it she had drifted into a silent dream.

Sothe arrived at the tent a bit later to find Micaiah laying there rather not so majestic for her stature. Her arm dangled from the bedside and her sheets were barely on her. Sothe cautiously walked over and placed her arm back on the bed. He picked looked over in the boxes that Micaiah had thrown her things into and dug through one. He searched until he unburied a soft teddy bear that Micaiah had kept since childhood. He remembered seeing that bear many times before. He leaned over her and placed the bear in her left arm, her right recognized the creature and instinctively wrapped around it. Sothe smiled and pulled the blanket over her and her stuffed friend.

Sothe had been working all day trying to keep things in order, and had little rest himself. He yawned and decided he'd keep Micaiah company. He sat in the chair that there next to the bed and closed his eyes. He fell into slumber faster than she did.

Morning came and Micaiah awoke to notice the bear in her arms. She gazed at it, and remembered all the childhood memories she had had with that same stuffed animal. Breaking free from these childhood memories, she then wondered how it got there.

She looked around her tent to see no one but herself was residing in it.

About to give up on her effort she came across a small green hair sticking off the teddy bear.

"Oh Sothe…" She smiled.

The day was a rather long one, and the sun seemed to make it feel like it was that much longer.

That afternoon Micaiah sat down to rest, and Laura approached her.

"So how did things with Sothe go?" She asked.

"Actually he didn't come until after I fell asleep, he must have left early too." Micaiah said drooping slightly.

"Heh, maybe he went to go hang out with Ike?" Laura teased.

"I wouldn't doubt it actually." Micaiah giggled.

Both the young ladies laughed at how predictable Sothe was at times. Laura however broke this laughter by speaking again.

"In all seriousness though, he left early in the morning he wanted to get things going early so you wouldn't have to work as hard." Laura said.

"I hardly ever get to even talk to him." Micaiah frowned.

"Cheer up, I got a message for you anyways." Laura giggled.

"A message? For me? What is it?" Micaiah asked curiously.

"Well it's from an anonymous sender, but they want me to make sure you meet them on the hillside before dawn tonight. Think you can make it?" She asked.

"Before dawn huh? Why so early?" Micaiah spoke.

"They said they wanted to watch the sun rise with you, but they said to be early." Laura winked.

"Sun rise…" Micaiah thought to herself.

"They told me to make sure you were there." Laura said.

"Yeah, okay. I think I can manage that." Micaiah smiled.

"Great!" Laura exclaimed as she took off.

That night Micaiah snuck out of her tent hoping not to wake anyone else. She made her way to the hillside and sat down there. The area was vacant so she assumed she was early. Her guess would have to say it was around 3AM, the sun wouldn't rise for nearly 3 hours.

"Still waiting?" Asked the familiar voice of Laura.

Micaiah turned to see Laura sit down next to her.

"Yeah they haven't come yet." She said.

"So you think it's Sothe?" Asked Laura.

"Actually I don't. I've realized that Sothe still cares about me, but he doesn't want to care about me in the way that I want him to, because he knows he could die out there any minute, and I would lose the will to fight on without him then. He's not doing it to make me feel lonely, he's doing it because if he didn't and he should die out there, the entire liberation would be doomed. He will always think of me as a sister." Micaiah said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad that you're happy then." Laura smiled.

"Thanks Laura." Micaiah said.

"Now can I tell you a secret?" She asked Micaiah.

"What is it?" Micaiah spoke curiously.

Laura leaned in and placed her arms around Micaiah's body and pulled her in closely as she touched her lips to Micaiah's.

Micaiah didn't know what to do, she panicked thinking of how to get out of this girl's hold and get back to the tent without feeling awkward. Micaiah then started to feel Laura's tongue in her own mouth. Some reason this seemed more soothing than anything, and Micaiah fell into a state of relaxation. She began to enjoy the kiss and placed her delicate arms around Laura's neck.

Micaiah could feel heat raising through her body as she held onto the kiss as long as she could, enjoying each lick she wanted more.

The kiss parted and Laura smiled.

"Well, it was me who invited you here." Laura said slyly.

"Why did you go and do that, Laura?" Asked Micaiah with a shade of red on her face.

"To do this." Laura said smiling.

She gently pushed Micaiah onto her back and leaned over her and kissed her. Micaiah couldn't resist, only enjoy the events going on.

Micaiah moaned lightly when she felt Laura's lips kissing her neck.

Laura reached down and slid Micaiah pants off slowly and gently. Micaiah blushed.

"Laura, are you sure we should be doing something like this… What if someone comes by?" Micaiah blushed.

"No one's going to see us, I promise." Laura's face lit up with her smile.

Micaiah nodded in acknowledgement as she tilted her head to the side and mumbled, "Go ahead then."

After the two had finished Laura turned and pulled Micaiah closer. The two girls held each other resting, as the sun seemed to come up earlier than normal. As if the Goddess of dawn was greeting them and wishing them pleasant dreams.

Micaiah could feel the warmth coming from both the sun and Laura, she felt soft as well.

Micaiah knew this was the kind of attention she had been longing for, she wasn't sure if it was right to go out and do this with such a pretty girl, but all she could think of at this time was how she was so much nicer to hold in her sleep than any teddy bear was.

--

Yep Lemon. Didn't expect an ending like that huh? Well this was just a side deal I was doing in between NTL chapters. Well I hope some of you enjoyed, and please don't bother lecturing me about lesbian or character bashing or anything, cause I really love Micaiah and Laura as characters, and I didn't make this to bash EITHER of them. I made it because I thought they looked cute together, and I don't care if they are the same gender, they can love each other still. I know a lot of you were expecting a Sothe/Micaiah deal, but I wanted to do something original, plus why can't Laura get some love? Let's give some love to the underapprecaited characters folks. R/R if you want, just don't bother leaving negative comments about how lesbianism and homosexuality is wrong, and your religion and blah blah blah, I don't really care about that stuff, this is the internet. Don't leave negative comments unless they are constructive and help in fixing stuff up in future writings. Try and keep criticism to a low though, remember I'm not Stephan King. Well back to NTL.


End file.
